Dragon
by TTTX
Summary: A new guy shows up, what will happen? read and find out. Rated M for future ideas, language and violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon**

**Authors note: some of the people in the series have an accent like Kurt or Gambit but I can't write the words they speak differently than others so I will write it as normal speech hopefully you won't mind (but don't worry Gambit will still say chere when the time comes).**

**The prologue starts about 12 years before season 1 and the first chapter starts at first episode in season 1 and then I writ from there.**

**I don't own any of the marvel characters or the universe but I own the main character which I have named Dragon for now (I might find a better name for later on, if you have a suggestion feel free to give your suggestion, but you should wait until you read what powers he has).**

**Prologue**

The sun was out and the birds was singing, a beautiful summer day it's was like nothing bad was going to happen today.

But as fate would have it, a small child came out from a back alley moved towards the playgrounds

The small child with a cloak walked and watched parents and children play. He stopped and looked at a patricianly family. He first looked at the father took up his son and threw him up in the air then catches him, the son laughed.

The small male child then looked at the mother and daughter. The small girl had hurt her knee and cried. The mother then hugged her little daughter and said "alright, it's alright" while gently stroking her back. The girl stooped crying and nuzzled her head into her mother's stomach.

He started to move closer. Maybe just maybe they would accept him.

The parents noticed this cloaked child approach them, the father put his son on the grounded and the mother stopped hugging her child.

They couldn't see anything other the cloak moving towards them.

The small boy had made sure his cloaked was held very secure around his body.

The mother slowly approaches the small figure. She bought herself onto his level "Hello little one, are you lost?" she asked.

The little boy just shucked his cloaked head.

"Then what do you want?" she asked, she tilted her head trying to see the small child's face.

He was quiet for some time and then he answered "A family".

"You don't have one?" she continued to ask while moving her head little closer.

He started to look down in the ground "No," he answered.

She stopped smiling and offered her right hand "Her take my hand".

He stood still for a moment and then he took out his left hand out of its safety of the cloak.

She quickly withdrew her hand and put it up to her mouth as she gasped.

From under the cloak came a green hand and arm. The boy was confused, maybe there was a bug on his arm that was his first thought. He quickly took out his right hand and started to examine his left.

The woman let out another gasp because his right hand was pitch black. Now he was nervous, had he done something wrong?

His hands had a different colour and the fact he had no nails on them other than that they looked human.

The boy decided to hide his hands under the safety of his cloak, but the damage was done.

The father quickly ran over to his wife pulled her away, "It's a demon, stay away fowl creature from hell!" he yelled.

The boy was scared and started to back away. The son of the family had pick up a rock, he threw it at the cloaked boy. The boy screamed in pain as it hit.

Then he saw something he would never forget, the family started to pray. Praying that this 'demon' would be cast back into hell from where it came.

The boy looked around and saw that the commotion had attracted the attentions of the other families.

They talked something about calling the police or the army or were it something about hanging him in a tree? He was not sure, but he was not going to stick around to found out.

He ran with all his might back to his alley, back to safety, where they wouldn't find him.

He hid in his temporary home a cardboard box, just big enough for him to be in.

He put his legs up then he put his arms around them, put his head against his legs and started to cry over the fact nobody would accept him.

End of prologue

**Chapter one: The offer.**

12 years later.

In Bayville the boy had grown up into a young man now 18 years old, he was still living in the streets as a homeless.

He was still wearing a cloak but he had added more clothes to his appearance like gloves, a long shirt, a pair of trousers, a pair of shoes and finally a cloth to hide his face. All which had been found in the garbage people had throw out.

It was night, he was out looking for something to eat going through the garbage cans near the school. He knew was going to be a match today and entertainment was not something that happen often when you lived in the streets.

Looks he was lucky today he found a half eaten burger, a sandwich that gotten a bit over date and a little meat that wasn't to rotten. He took it all in a small bag he had and then found a place with ledges and places where he could climb the building so he could get a good view of the game.

_I wonder who is going to win today._ He thought while taking a bite of the sandwich.

_Looks like the home team were winning again. _He thought finishing his meal. His thoughts were disturbed when he looked down at the tribunes.

_Looks like a fight is about to start I better get down and have a look, the game was getting boring anyway_ he thought.

He started to climb down. He had just reach the bottom of the building and managed to turn around to see Scott get his glasses knocked off.

Then he saw this giant light beam, he followed it with his eyes until it was about to hit the gas canister he jumped for cover as fast as possible.

The explosion was fast and loud but it didn't last long, he got up and looked over to where the light beams came from.

He saw Jean give Scott with her TK (telekinesis), he decided that he had seen enough for tonight and went back to his home in the alley near the school.

He had just fallen asleep when a cop woke him up. "Okay scum, there was an explosion over there did you see anything?" the young cop asked.

"No I was sleeping. Now leave me alone," He snapped at the officer and then turned around went back to sleep.

The officer just walked away didn't even bother to take his statement. Homeless people wasn't hold in high regarded in this police department, it was only protocol to ask every one.

He had gotten use to the police harassing him since he was homeless with no family the police could do what they wanted with him with usually meant a trip to the police station for a chat or two. They never charged him with anything, they just wanted him to know how unwelcome he was.

But he had lived for as long as could remember on the streets so police harassment was something he was use too, so he ignore it.

Next morning the young man continued his morning as he usually did looking for breakfast, he didn't think about last night, it had nothing to do with him so it was not his problem.

Nothing garbage cans in the alley there was worth eating, he then decided to go to the school garbage cans. The kids usually didn't eat too much of the food from the cafeteria, which meant some of it ended out in the cans, if you had a little luck, you get a nice meal out of it.

While he was looking through the garbage, the principle Raven Darkholme aka Mystique approaches our homeless outcast.

"Looking for something?" she asked.

He quickly turned around to see who it was. "Oh, it's you," he said in a harsh tone.

"Come to steal our garbage again?" she asked while crossing her arms.

He just turned around continued to look through the garbage. "Just looking for a decent meal," he answered.

"Then come to my offices I can bring you some, I need to talk to you anyway," she said. Sounded more like an order then an offer, the idea of having some real food sounded nice, but the idea of her talking to him didn't.

"Hm, very well, I can't say no to a free meal," he replied. He turned away from the garbage and followed her.

All the children were in class it seemed, no one was in the hallway.

When they reach her offices she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Go into the office and make yourself comfortable Mr. Homeless and be right there with your meal in few minutes," she ordered with an evil smile on her face. He growled at her, but he did as she said.

_Being in a place like this is funny, not surprising consider that I never went to school. Hm, I forgot to ask what she wanted to talk to me about, too late for that now, I guess I find out soon enough _he thought.

He took a seat and started to wait.

He put his right hand on the desk and started to tap his fingers. He hated to wait, because it made him think of past and he **hated** the past.

The door opened and she came in with a tray. "Here you are," she said while placing the tray in front of him, she then opened the window because he stank.

"Don't like the way I smell?" he asked.

She didn't answerer, she just walked over to her desk and sat behind it.

He decided to eat while the meal was still hot. When he was finished he asked "So you wanted to talk but about what?"

She adjusted her glasses a bit and smiled. "I want to do something for me," she answered.

"Then why don't you drop the disguise and talk to me face to face," he said apparently annoyed of her little game.

She was surprised that he said that. "What do mean?" she asked trying to play innocent.

"You are in reality a blue redheaded woman and don't denied it I have seen you," he answered.

She changed while saying "You're smarter then you look. My name is Mystique," she said.

"I just see a lot of things, like the incident last night, Mystique," he replied.

She knew what he was referring to, so she didn't ask him about the details.

"So want do you want me to do and what do I get for it?" he asked, he wanted this over with quickly so he could get back to the streets and look for supplies for the coming winter.

"I want you to keep an eye out for someone I hold dear. As for the reward..." She answered.

She got up from where she sat and started to go around her desk until she stood right behind him.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered her head next to his cloaked head. "I'll make sure you get 3 meals a day for the rest of your life," she finally answered.

"Does it include drinks?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered in a seductive tone.

"Now what is your answerer?" she asked in the same tone.

"No, I don't work for anyone under any circumstances," he answered.

He then got up from his seat and turned around "And now I'm leaving, thanks for the meal," he said as he walked out.

Mystique stood in her office and was angry as hell. The paperclips on desk started to move. "So he wouldn't listen to reason," a voice said.

"No, he wouldn't, Magneto," she confirms.

"A pity, I will have to deal with him and make him see reason," Magneto said in a cold voice.

**Authors note: the first chapters will centre around our new character so you get to know him and then I go from there.**

**Remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I am going to bring other marvel characters into this story later on, which ones I haven't decided yet, so you are welcome to suggest some hero or villain you want to see in this story.**

**Chapter 2: One of us.**

**Later in the evening outside Mrs. Smith's house.**

Our young man stood outside the high brick wall there was surrounding the backyard of the house.

He was looking up at a branch from an apple tree that reaches outside the wall. The apples had finally matured enough for him to eat.

He took a few steps back and then he started to run. He tried to run a bit up the wall it just enough for him to grab the ledge. He lifted himself up so he could sit on the wall.

He took one of the apples from the branch. _I been waiting for this for a long time _he thought as took a bite from the apple and it tasted great.

_I hate summer it's always so hot with all this clothes on but you know what happens if people see you without your clothes _he sighs_ at least the night is a bit cooler that helps and soon it's autumn so it's going to be colder from now on but also harder to find food and water _he thought_._

Then he heard the sound of thunder. He looked over in the direction the sound was coming from, the Xavier institute.

He was close enough to see that it was Ororo or Storm as she was called, that was the cause for of the lighting and thunder._ I wonder who is dumb or crazy enough to go there _he thought.

He knew very well of their security he once tried to break in to get to their garbage cans and he nearly got killed. Since then he never went near that place although he did wonder why they never called the police and got him arrested, probably because of those abilities. After all, people don't like when people are different, he knew this all too well.

He continued to eat his apple with his eyes still fixed on the mansion he failed to notice the metal sphere coming towards him.

The sphere cracked a branch while moving towards him. He immediately turned around and saw it. "What the..." he said.

The sphere opened and four long metal arms came out trying to grab him. He jumped down from the wall as fast as he could, just barely avoiding the arms.

He ran and he knew there was only one place to escape that weird thing, the institute. _Their security should take of it or that woman could_ _fry it with her lightning bolts it's my only chance of surviving this_ he thought as ran the fasted route to the institute.

Unfortunately the arms and Sphere were faster than he was and two of the arms grabbed his ankles before he even could get out on the street.

He fell and hit the grounded hard. He was on his stomach but he wasn't about to give up. He had a pistol, he found in the garbage a few years ago with a few bullets in it, if he could just reach it.

Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to reach for it as the other two arms quickly grabbed his wrists. He was then quickly dragged into the metal sphere.

It was so dark inside the sphere it reminded him of something awful.

_Flashback_

_12 years earlier._

_He was locked in chains in carriage. This carriage was made of wood with the exemption of some rusty iron bars in front of him. "Barkly, you betrayed me," he said with tears in eyes._

_He stood up and tried to pull his chains off, he tried the chains around his ankles first they wouldn't bough. He then tried the ones around his writes but they were like the ankles they wouldn't bough. The last one was around his neck but he was afraid of chocking himself if he tried that one so he didn't for now._

_He sat down and began to cry even more over the fact that was no chance of escape from this circus, this freak show he had been put into. _

_He heard noise outside, _what's going to happen now?_ He asked in his head. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to show that demons exist. I can hear you don't believe me, but I know that you will believe your own eyes. Behold, the Demon Child of the Streets!" a loud voice said_

_The side were the rusty iron bars were opened gasps could be heard from the audiences that before. He was scared of all these people looking at him and then they mutter something like "The church is right," and "It should be killed". _

_He saw his captivator, Pastio Carlos was his name, a fat man with a black moustache, a high red hat and a red uniform to match complete with brown cloves and a cane. He was the pride owner of the Carlos freak show circus like his father and grandfather before him, he collected freaks of nature and put them in his circus legal or otherwise._

_But business was not like old times when people only had to see a bearded lady to be impressed now people something that science couldn't explain something more demon like and found it on the streets of New York and he was going to make a fortune of this little kid. _

_The boy felt so angry, he wanted nothing more to kill Pastio, snap his spine and rip him to shreds._

_But the way things were he couldn't do anything, but maybe he could scare the crowd away. He got up and started to roar with all his might as start and it worked they were started to get really scared. _

_He smiled, _And now for the finally_ he thought. He spat on Pastio and said "I curse your soul to internal damnation," he said in a devilish tone, good thing he had paid attention to crowd to the things they had said like demons can curse your soul, whatever that was, to internal damnation. He had never heard any of these words before, but he would use them if they make the crowd leave him alone._

_It worked they ran for their life but Pastio looked where the spit had landed. He took his hand up and rubbed the spit then he took the hand up to the same height as his face. He looked at his scared costumers demanding their money back, he closed his hand into a fist and then he looked at the boy with sheer hate in his eyes, maybe scaring his customers away wasn't such a good idea after all._

_The boy was going to find out what happened when you crossed Pastio. He closed the carriage and went through a small side door at the side. You could only hear the boy cries of pain and Pastio's speaking Italian along with sound of his cane beating the boy._

_**Back to the present.**_

The sphere had arrived at its destination. It opened and threw him out hard to the metal floor.

"I should have stayed in bed today," he coughed as he spoke.

He slowly got up "Um, where am I anyway?" he asked although he didn't expect an answerer, the room he was in seemed empty.

"This place will become your tome if you are not careful," a voice threatened from behind him.

He quickly turned around and saw this muscular man, looked like a giant human like cat in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you? Did you bring me here?" the young man, narrowed his eyes, _looks like this guy is ready for a fight, but I don't caught with my pants down twice _he thought as readied his body for the soon to be fight.

"I am Sabretooth and no, I didn't bring you here," he growled "But my master has ordered me to teach you a lesson and when I teach a lesson it's not pretty," he said as he lunged forward.

Our young man quickly jumped to side just avoiding Sabretooth's attack.

Our homeless hero wasn't a stranger to combat he had deal with gangs trying to either to rob him or just beat him for fun, but when and how he was taught in the arts of hand to hand combat is was a mystery even to him it was more an instinct then anything.

This battle instinct showed itself when Sabretooth lunged his seconded attack. He tried to claw his opponent's chest but our homeless hero quickly grabbed Sabretooth's arm and flipped him around so he landed on his back.

He then quickly snapped the arm, so it broke, he then proceeded to put a foot on Sabretooth's throat.

But he had forgotten to take care of Sabretooth's author arm. Sabretooth quickly grabbed our homeless hero ankle and made him lose balance.

He fell to his back but was picked up by his throat, he couldn't breathe. He was not about to give up he still had his pistol, he quickly grabbed it and shot Sabretooth in the chest, three times.

Sabretooth roared in pain and let him go. He had only one bullet left, so he had his gun pointed straight at Sabretooth ready to kill him or so he thought (side note: for us fans, we know that Sabretooth like Wolverine has a healing factor so killing him with bullets from a small pistol is impossible).

"Enough," a voice demanded.

Our homeless hero looked up from the sound of the voice came from. He saw this man floating above.

"I take it you are the one who brought me here," He said, now fixing his gun on the floating man above.

The man floated down between the two men and spoke "Indeed, you're correct. I'm Magneto,"

Our homeless hero's was quite pissed now, "Let me show how glad I am that you brought me here," he said in a very angry tone. He shot his last bullet at Magneto, but the bullet stopped in midair and then dropped to the grounded. "What the fuck?" he shouted with eyes wide open.

He threw his gun away, now that it was empty it had no use. _I'm officially screwed _he thought. Magneto wasted no time using his powers to detain our homeless hero, a few metal cubes around his hands and feet he now hang in the thin air.

He shook his head "Please let this be a bad dream," he prayed.

Magneto floated closer to him. "Why is this human so important?" Sabretooth growled.

Magneto took his hand up to the cloak hood and removed it. "Don't touch the clothes or else," our homeless hero tried to threaten Magneto into stop but Magneto wouldn't stop.

He ripped the cloth that hided most of our homeless hero's face.

"Because he is one of us," Magneto finally answered. He turned aside so Sabretooth could see the face.

The face had the same colour as his hands and arms green on the left side and black on the right side. There was no nose but the face bumped a bit more there where it the nose should be. There was two wolf like ears on top of his head, no human like ears. And finally two white eyes they were a circle with a crooked triangle attach to it. The right eye had its triangle pointing downwards with a slight turn to the right and the left eye had its triangle pointing upwards with a slight turn to the left. The mouth looked to be the only human like feature the face had.

He was indeed one of them, not a human but a mutant.

Remember to review.


End file.
